Songs Yugioh! Style
by Jacquie
Summary: I found some songs and I changed the lyrics a little-okay maybe alot-so now there Yugioh Style songs. This is just something for me to work on when I have writers block. RR. Flames always accepted, this is your opinion after all!
1. All Star

All-star Yu-Gi-Oh! Style  
  
Yugi: Kaiba once told me I was gonna lose the duel   
  
That I ain't the best duelist in the world   
  
He was lookin' kinda mad with his card in his hand  
  
As he summoned it onto the field  
  
Blue Eyes starts to attack and doesn't stop its attack  
  
I've resorted to flipping my trap  
  
Reader: It doesn't make sense not to duel for fun  
  
If your strategy works, then you've won  
  
So many to duel, so much see  
  
Kaiba: He'll never pick up my strategy  
  
Everyone: You'll never know if you don't try  
  
You'll never gleam if you don't shine  
  
(everyone)Chorus: Hey now you're a duelist   
  
Get a game on; go play  
  
Hey now you're the best  
  
Put him in his place  
  
Ishizu: Attacks are never foretold  
  
Only magic cards break their hold   
  
Reader: It's a duel and it's gonna get hotter  
  
You're sweatin' up now and you got no water  
  
But some duelists beg to differ  
  
Judging by their losses in the big picture  
  
Marik: The duel we play is gettin' too dim  
  
Why don't you surrender so I can win?  
  
This duels on fire, don't you agree?  
  
Yugi: I've suffered enough burns in the third degree  
Chorus x2  
  
Yami: Somebody once asked if I was attracted to my past  
  
They could tell me what was going on  
  
I said fine, as I went to another time  
  
I must save the world; discover my past  
  
Time after time I will have to win  
  
YugiYami: The questions start comin' and they don't stop comin'  
  
I have no answers but I won't start runnin'  
  
It doesn't make sense to be afraid  
  
Got to face it, fight it, with what you played  
  
Tea: So much sorrow, too little joy  
  
Joey: This mess'll be fixed when Marik's destroyed.  
  
Everyone: You'll never know if you don't try  
  
You'll never gleam if you don't shine  
Chorus x1 


	2. I love rock 'n' roll

I love rock 'n' roll, by Joan Jett, now it is: **YU-GI-OH!** STYLE!

**I love duelin'**

(A/n: yes it sucks, but just bare with me, I had writers block. Flames accepted)

I saw him duelin' there, he looked so spleen

I knew he must have been about seventeen

The duel was going wrong

But he was comin' on strong

And I knew it wouldn't be long

'til he was with me, yeah me

And I knew it wouldn't be long

'til he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love duelin'

Trade me some more cards as fast as you can

I love duelin'

So give me another chance to beat you in it

He won and came down from the duelin' platform

You were really awesome

I informed

So where are we going now? He just raised an eyebrow.

Now we're walkin' on

And he's with me, yeah me

Now we're walkin' on

And he's with me, yeah me, singin'

I love duelin'

Trade me some more cards as fast as you can

I love duelin'

So give me another chance to beat you in it

So where are we going now? He just raised an eyebrow.

Now we're walkin' on

And he's with me, yeah me

And we'll be walkin' on and singin' that same old song,

Yeah with me

I love duelin'

Trade me some more cards as fast as you can

I love duelin'

So give me another chance to beat you in it

Chorus fades out


	3. Kaiba

Hello, yet another one of my poor excuses to make a song yugioh style. This one is by Good Charlotte and is called girls and boys…or at least it used to be. Now it's called:

Kaiba

(Sarcastically so original, nay?)

Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
not funny  
and not much to say in  
most conversations  
but he'll put the bill in  
all situations

Cause he owns a big company

Kaiba doesn't like girls, Kaiba likes duel monsters

Kaiba will laugh at Joey when he goes bonkers

Business

Or School

Don't matter, he'll duel

Winning

And collecting fees

These are few

Of his favorite things

Don't care what they think

He's willing to duel

His type of foe

Often shows to be cruel

Hey now they're easy to beat

Kaiba doesn't like girls, Kaiba likes duel monsters

Kaiba will laugh at Joey when he goes bonkers

He will summon blue eyes white dragon

Kaiba – solitary – his moods tend to vary

Kaiba doesn't like girls, Kaiba likes duel monsters

Let's go!

Kaiba doesn't like girls, Kaiba likes duel monsters

Kaiba will laugh at Joey when he goes bonkers

He will summon blue eyes white dragon

Kaiba – solitary – his moods tend to vary

Kaiba doesn't like girls, Kaiba likes duel monsters

And nothing will ever be free

That's why he owns a huge company

And nothing will ever be free

That's why he owns a huge company

And nothing will ever be free

That's why he owns a huge company

And nothing will ever be free

That's why he owns a huge company


	4. The Attack Of The Monster

Hey everyone, yes, yet another sad excuse for a yugioh song. This time it's by a group called Survivor and the song was originally called The Eye of The Tiger. Now though, it's called:

****

**The Attack of The Monster**

Risin' up, I'm back at top

Did my time, took my chances

Beat the champs, now I'm not gonna stop

Just my cards and my skill to survive

So many times, it happens too fast

I trade my passion for glory

Losing grip on my dreams in the past

Now I fight just to keep them alive

It's the attack of the monster

It's the flame in the night

Rising up to the challenge of my rival

And my last known monster's

Gonna put up a fight

He attacks all the better

With the attack of the monster

Face to face, out in the heat

Duelin' hard, stayin' ready

They stacked the deck, but I've still got them beat

Goin' for the kill, with the skill to survive

It's the attack of the monster

It's the flame in the night

Rising up to the challenge of my rival

And my last known monster's

Gonna put up a fight

He attacks all the better

With the attack of the monster

Risin' up, the new champion

Had the guts, got the glory

Ready to win, as I play Celtic Guardian

Just my skill and will to survive

It's the attack of the monster

It's the flame in the night

Rising up to the challenge of my rival

And my last known monster's

Gonna put up a fight

He attacks all the better

With the attack of the monster

The attack of the monster

The attack of the monster

The attack of the monster

The attack of the monster


	5. It's My Turn

Disclaimer: Don't Own Yu-gi-oh!

**It's My Turn**

**Note: Joey's point of view**

Original song: It's my life

Artist: Jon Bon Jovi

This ain't a duel for the broken hearted

No heart of the cards for faith departed

I ain't gonna be like I was before

You're gonna see me duel

When I walk in the door

It's my turn

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna duel forever

I just wanna duel while I'm here

(It's my turn)

My moves were like a swift storm risin'

Like Yugi said

I try to win

I just wanna duel while I'm here

It's my turn

This if for my friends who stood their ground

Yugi and Tea – they never backed down

Every duel's getting harder, make no mistake

Lookin' to win

Gotta plan your own breaks

It's my turn

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna duel forever

I just wanna duel while I'm here

(It's my turn)

My moves were like a swift storm risin'

Like Yugi said

I try to win

I just wanna duel while I'm here

It's my turn

Better stand tall when they're burnin' you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby, duel them down

It's my turn

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna duel forever

I just wanna duel while I'm here

(It's my turn)

My moves were like a swift storm risin'

Like Yugi said

I try to win

I just wanna duel while I'm here

It's my turn

It's my turn

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna duel forever

I just wanna duel while I'm here

(It's my turn)

My moves were like a swift storm risin'

Like Yugi said

I try to win

I just wanna duel while I'm here

It's my turn

Rewritten by Jacquie


	6. Waitin' and Plottin'

Original Song/Artist: Shania Twain/Wild and Wicked

New Modified Song/Lyricist: Jacquie/Waitin' and Plottin'

Pegasus's Point of View on trying to get Yugi's Millenium Puzzel

**Waitin' and Plottin'**

Full moon and I'm plotting just a bit

To win a puzzel from an ancient one

No sweat - I'll duel and that's it

It's the only way to go if ya wanna have fun

Attack, defend, crash his strategy

Use my toons - his life points at three

Kaiba - yugi's skills he can mirror

Croque tellin' me things I wanna hear

Dueled and lost

He's facing a painful cost

Playin' Duel Monsters

To save his grandpa's locked up soul

I'm waitin' and plottin'

His Millenium Item

I'm waitin' and plottin'

Duel and defeat Yugi

I need the seven Millenium Items

I need to bring Cecilia back

I want the puzzel - it's like a gem

I want to get my plan back on track

Toon World, Toon Monster, I created this game

This'll lead to trouble, you might say

I'll beat Yugi - take his puzzel

I'll trap his soul in a card that way

Dueled and lost

He'll be facing a painful cost

Last Duel

Got his soul locked up for eternity

I'm waitin' and plottin'

His Millenium Item

I'm waitin' and plottin'

Duel and defeat Yugi (X2)


	7. Amatuer

Original Song/Artist: Shania Twain/Half Breed

New Modified Song/Lyricist: Jacquie/Amatuer

Joey's point of view on how he's never looked upon as much of a threat.

**Amatuer**

My friend - Yugi - won battle city

I am the one that no one sees

The net said that I was duelist by degree

Most other duelists turned their noses up at me

Amatuer - that's all I ever heard

Amatuer - how I learned to hate the word

Amatuer - he can't duel at all

My luck was against me since the day I was born

I never won a tournement final

I tried my best and Yugi won it all

Seto Kaiba always laughed at me

This isn't for mutts, don't ya see?

Amatuer - that's all I ever heard

Amatuer - how I learned to hate the word

Amatuer - he can't duel at all

My luck was against me since the day I was born

I wasn't accepted and felt ashamed

I couldn't find anyone to blame

My life since then - I've tried to be a man

But I can't run from who they think I am

Amatuer - that's all I ever heard

Amatuer - how I learned to hate the word

Amatuer - he can't duel at all

My luck was against me since the day I was born (X2)

Amatuer - that's all I ever heard

Amatuer - how I learned to hate that word

Amatuer...


	8. First Duel

Title: Rough Draft

Band: Yellowcard

Yugioh title: First Duel (with Yugi)

Written by: Jacquie

Summary: Seto Kaiba's feelings during his first duel with Yugi. You know the one where Yugi summons Exodia for the first time?

Like light in the darkness, I'll have won

Like light in the darkness, I'll have

Won before you ever had a turn

It was planned out

I should believe

Destiny achieved

Sorry, if I don't conceive

It is hard to see the things you conjure up

Physic, destiny, foolish stuff

Trying to make me buy your bluff

Maybe it's me and I've already won

The heart of the cards, don't exist where I'm from

Maybe it's me and I've already won

Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong

You're dueling me; you're beating me all along

Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong

You're dueling me; you're beating me all along

Playing Blue Eyes on the field

Quietly I will not yield

Change of heart will make you yield, and now your fate is sealed

And if it's better to leave you be

May I defeat you and still believe

Exodia cannot be freed, and you will lose badly

Find my strategy, my own monsters

My own trap cards and my own answers

I'll give you a taste of my real power

Maybe you'll get it and back down like a coward

From the start I was shaky and my moves were rash

A nice setting for losing where feelings come last

All I have deep inside to overcome my loss

Feeling of revenge, and how much defeat cost

Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong

You're dueling me; you're beating me all along

Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong

You're dueling me; you're beating me all along

Like light in the darkness, I'll have won

Like light in the darkness, I'll have

Won before you ever had a….. turn


	9. I Can Save You

**Purpose:** This song is intended for season 4, when Joey is dueling Mai for the second time I think it is and his thoughts of ridding the darkness within her. Please R+R!

**Original Song and tune:** I want to

**Original Artist:** Michelle Branch

**Title:** I can save you

I wanted you to like me  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to make you like me  
And I got swept away

I didn't know that you were so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So we dueled and figured out  
That you need someone  
To take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can help you to learn to love  
So lonely inside  
So tough when dueling  
And all you wanted  
was somebody for loving

You're sinking slowly  
Saying: hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
What love is from now on

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can help you to learn to love  
So lonely inside  
So tough when dueling  
And all you wanted  
was somebody for loving

All you wanted was somebody who cared  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

_x2_  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can help you to learn to love  
So lonely inside  
So tough when dueling  
And all you wanted  
was somebody for loving 

Please can you love me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone


	10. No Time To Play

Summary: Mokuba's thoughts on his brother working all the time and how closed up he is.

Original Artist: Backstreet Boys

Original song title: I want it that way

New song title: No time to play

Rewritten by: Jacquie

You are my fire

One I admire

Believe, when I say

It doesn't have to be this way

Because we are too far apart

Can't reach inside your heart

When you say

You have no time to play

Tell me why

You think that you need no one

Tell me why

You won't come into the sun

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

You have no time to play

Are you on fire?

Or just too tired

Believe, when I say

It doesn't have to be this way

Tell me why

You think that you need no one

Tell me why

You won't come into the sun

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

You have no time to play

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be

No matter our distance

I want you to know

That you're everything to me

You are my fire

One I admire

You are,

You are, you are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say

That you need no one

You won't come into the sun

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say

You have no time to play

Tell me why

You think that you need no one

Tell me why

You won't come into the sun

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

(Don't wanna hear you say it)

You have no time to play

You have no time to play


End file.
